Bajo el árbol
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Descansando en un árbol donde los recuerdos despiertan y el amor toma forma. Contenido: Peachshipping. ONE-SHOT.


Bajo el árbol

El día estaba hermoso, el cielo azulado junto con el sol decoraban el ambiente del campo en el que Tea descansaba recargada en un árbol cubriéndose por la sombra de este. Llevaba una hora sentada, esperando a su novio con el que llevaba dos años saliendo. Se citaron a cierta hora pero ella decidió llegar dos horas antes para disfrutar del ambiente que la madre naturaleza les daba.

Tan sumergida estaba en el disfrute del hábitat natural que no escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

De pronto, alguien puso su mano encima de sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién soy?

-Yugi.

El chico le quitó la mano y le sonrió. Era un joven de cabellos tricolores con rasgos dulces y tiernos. Se sentó a su lado a contemplar el paisaje que tanto le gustaba a su pareja.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-Una hora.

-Siempre que nos citamos aquí vienes hasta dos antes de nuestra cita.

-No puedo evitarlo. Este lugar me tiene cautivada con tanta belleza natural.

-Tú eres más hermosa.

-Adulador.

Yugi y Tea se amaban desde mucho antes de convertirse en novios. Se conocieron en la escuela desde los quince años, hasta que cumplieron veinte fue decidieron ser una pareja oficial. Sus citas normalmente eran en la ciudad aunque, en ocasiones especiales, optaban por verse en el campo, cerca del bosque, en el mar o en lugares donde la naturaleza predominara.

Esta ocasión era especial: Yugi pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Tea y por eso la había citado en ese lugar, el favorito de ella.

Sin embargo, debía platicar con ella sobre otros asuntos antes de tocar un tema tan delicado como el matrimonio.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-preguntó Yugi nostálgico.

-Sí, nunca lo olvidaría.

-Entraste al salón. Eras una estudiante nueva y me llamaste la atención desde ese entonces.

-En ese momento lo que me dio curiosidad sobre ti fue que parecías un niño para ser un estudiante de secundaria.

Yugi puso sus ojos en blanco mirándola.

-Oye, soy de familia de baja estatura.

Tea se rió con el comentario.

-No pude evitarlo. Fue gracioso. Creí que no te habías desarrollados correctamente.

Yugi hizo un puchero, su rostro formó una expresión seria.

-No te enojes. Sólo fue la primera impresión de una estudiante recién ingresada que no conocía a nadie.

-Al menos me convertí en tu primer amigo.

-Y fuiste un muy amigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te ganaste mi corazón poco a poco.

-Igual que tú el mío. Siento mucho agradecimiento que me hayas escogido entre tantos pretendientes.

-No exageres. Fueron solo dos.

-Pero eran los mejores en la escuela. El gran Seto Kaiba y Duke Devlin.

-Nunca me gustó ninguno. Podrán ser muy guapos y adinerados pero no tienen tu sencillez.

-Gracias por el elogio.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba los recuerdos iban aflorando poco a poco causando que una atmosfera de paz llenara el alma de ambos chicos.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Tea.

La seriedad de su voz alertó a Yugi que la miró extrañado por esa manera de hablar en un momento así.

-Cuando Seto Kaiba me pidió que fuera su novia sentí en mi corazón que debía rechazarlo. Aunque todas mis amigas me sugirieron aceptarlo algo no me convencía a mí de eso. Siempre he querido estar con alguien me ame y yo a él. Después vino Duke Devlin pasó exactamente lo mismo. No sentí esa chispa de amor para conmigo.

Yugi sólo se dedicó a contemplarla mientras hablaba.

-Entonces…llegaste tú. Y cuando me pediste que fueras novios algo en mi pecho se movió indicándome que eras la persona correcta para mí.

Tea levantó su rostro y miró a Yugi con ojos cristalinos brillantes.

-Yo también estoy agradecida contigo de que me hayas escogido. Eres en verdad el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, pero en su interior una armonía y una calma inundaron el corazón del pequeño tricolor que no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esas palabras eran tan anheladas por él, que al oírlas parecían que se trataba de un sueño.

-Acércate más a mí.

Yugi le hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se recargara en sus piernas. Tea entendió el mensaje, entonces giró y se acomodó su cabeza recargándola en las piernas de su chico.

Así pasó media hora, Yugi acariciaba a Tea pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para que pudieran estar por siempre de esa forma.

-Yugi…

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

Por segunda vez en el día, Yugi sintió que algo en pecho se removía antes la confesión de amor de su pareja.

Sin esperar más, la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola con todo el amor que le podía dar.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-¿Qué tanto me amas?

-Mmmm.

Tea fingió que pensaba demasiado en la respuesta, aunque debía admitir que le costaba trabajo describir con palabras simples y sencillas lo que sentía por Yugi Moto.

-De aquí hasta las afueras de la Vía Láctea.

Yugi sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué pasa?

Para sorpresa de la chica, Yugi la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Era como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca.

-Tea, hay algo que te quiero pedir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eres la mujer que he escogido para estar conmigo. Mi mayor deseo es compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Por la mente de Tea pasó la idea de lo que Yugi trataba de decirle, abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba enloquecido.

-Tea Gardner…

El chico se separó de Tea mirándola fijamente a los ojos, el amatista y el azul de sus miradas estaban conectados, enlazados por un hilo invisible.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

La sangre dejó de fluir en su cuerpo congelándose, paralizándose. Su deseo se estaba volviendo realidad, su sueño de estar con el hombre que amaba más que a nadie en todo el mundo.

Los ojos de Tea se nublaron por las lágrimas, sonrió feliz.

-Sí, me gustaría.

Yugi le devolvió la sonrisa. Acercó su rostro al de ella y sus labios de tocaron mutuamente uniéndose en un tierno beso.

El sol continuo con su brillo mientras ambos se besaban.

Una nueva vida los esperaba juntos. El camino como matrimonio traería cosas nuevas a sus vidas pero estaban seguros que podrían estar juntos para siempre.

El amor era lo que los sostenía.

FIN

 **Bueno mis amores, ojala les haya gustado. Como todos mis one shot se me ocurrió la idea de golpe y este fue el resultado. Nos leemos.**


End file.
